Spread Your Wings and Possibly Die
"Last time on Total Drama Wawanakwa's Return, The top 7 went in to comabt in the forest with paintballs. Izzy won by blowing up 20 paintball grenades. And Evil Twin Amy was eliminated. Who will survive this challenge? Find ot right here on....Total Drama: Wawanawa's Return!" (theme song) The contestnats woke up and alked to the cliff like Chris told them to. "Welcome! First you will make wings with whatever you can out of that box all the way down the cliff. Then you must run back up and make a flying thingy. Then you must fly off. Then in he middle of the way. there will be six boats, a conoe, a raft, the boat of losers, a speed boat, an inner-tube, and a chair. First come first serve! Then you must get to Boney Island where you will find the finish line, but, NO MORE POINTS! The last person to get there is eliminated. So......GO!" The contestants ran down the cliff. Owen tripped and tumbled infront of everyone. He reached the bottom first. He grabbed some sticks, fabric, and a motor. Izzy grabbed a a backpack and ran back up. Gwen grabbed a stick and a log. Duncan grabbed a log and a stick. Dawn called for an eagle. Scott snatched a jetpack and ran back up. Gwen used the stick to carve an inside to the log. She jumped off and screamed. The log ht the water and she got in it and used the stick to paddle. Duncan did the same thing but he used his knife. He jumped off silently and landed, he started to paddle. Scott used his jetpack. He got about ten feet till the jetpack started faltering. "No! Uh oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell. Fang came up and opened his mouth. Scott dodged it but landed in the water and swam super fast. Dawn was picked up by the eagle and was carried to the boats. Owen jumped off with a hanglider. But since it had the motor, he went super fast. Owen was the first to get to the boats. Izzy jumped off. She pulled the cord and it tuned into a parachute. Chris was in the helicopter and it caught on to the parachute. "I want the speedboat!" he got in and started the speed boat. He went fast. Dawn was next, she hopped in the boat of losers and drove it. Duncan got in the canoe. Gwen jumped in the raft. Scott made it and got in the inner-tube. Izzy ejected herself from the parachute and landed on the chair. The chair had a motor so the chair went super duper fast. The inner-tube also went fast. Scott and Izzy got to Boney Island they ran over the finish line. "Izzy and Scott are done! 3 spots left!" Chris annonced. Gwen ran over. "2 spots left." Dawn crossed. "1 spot left between Owen and Duncan!" They both came ashore and ran. Duncan jumped epicly, but missed. EPIC FAIL! Owen crossed. "Owen is in the top 5! Duncan is eliminated! See us next time on TOTAL DRAMA WAWANAKWA'S RETURN!" Category:Fan Fictions